


Sunshine of my Life

by Skyebo6



Series: Welcome to Wellington Wells [7]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Engagement, Flirting old ladies, Fluff, Fully established relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: Arthur and Morland are about to embark on the biggest adventure of their lives, they say love thrives in the calm before the storm...In the preluding months to the Magnus Effugium, they realised they needed each other more than ever.





	1. A Truly Engaging Party

The following week had been difficult on Morland.

Arthur had returned to his sorrowful state of self pity, similarly to how he had reacted to Sally’s letter earlier in the year.

And Morland was left to pick up the pieces.

Arthur had been particularly quiet after her departure.

It was a dark morning, cold. It was once again October, one year since Arthur had come so close to freedom, since he had reunited with Sally and Ollie..

One year since he’d remembered the screams of his brother, the tracks of the train echoed in his mind to this day, since he’d realised how horrible he truly was..

One year since he’s met his new partner..

Only one of those people were still around now, his silent wonder at the whereabouts of the others, he didn’t even know if they were still alive..

At least Sally was, and Gwen..  
Beautiful Gwen..

He couldn’t wait to see them again. It added to the list of reasons to live.

Morland had woken up early for his toasted chicory, stirring it in his hand. His suspicion that Arthur wouldn’t awake until late noon had been incorrect, the man slid down the stairs with more enthusiasm than he had ever seen before.

Arthur joined him at the table, offering a chirpy ‘good morning!’ Morland blinked at him.

“What’s got you so happy?” He asked with a smirk.

In truth, Arthur had no idea.. he just knew he’d had a good feeling about that day..

And his mood reflected it.

“Nothing actually, im just, happy?” He said, more as a question to himself.

He didn’t recall drinking any joy water..

“Good, im glad!” Morland chuckled, standing to reach his lover’s side. “Anything’s better than you when you’re upset, all you do is mope.” A sly smile, Arthur gave a look of mock offense.

“I do NOT mope all the time!” He exclaimed, sitting upright to study the face of his amued partner.

Morland leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Yes you do, Arthur!”

The younger man rolled his eyes before standing up to make his own breakfast, Morland set about clearing his own dishes. They were interrupted im their morning routine by the ringing of the doorbell.

“I’ll get it.” Morland quickly mumbled, approaching the door and opening it.

“Lovely day for it!” He spoke towards the group of ladies, towering over them. He could barely make out the blush from the three younger ladies standing behing the elder, none other than Mrs Addington.

“Oh Constable! Just the man I wanted to see! Is Arthur around? Such a dear!” She cooed, he swears if he was any shorter she would be pinching his cheeks.

“Yes he is Ma’am! He’s about to head out for work, actually.” He smiled down at her, he could hear the other ladies giggling once again, finally Morland understood how Arthur could feel so easily self concious. The ladies turned, whispering to each other and glancing up at him every few seconds.

“Oh! Just as well, we beed to speak you you! Fancy taking a walk with us?” She asked, Morland peered behind his back, Arthur only shrugged at him with a nod. Permission.

“I’d love to, Ma’am.” He took her arm in his.

The group traveled from the cobble streets into the stone pathways that made up the grassy areas of the district, beautiful to behold. He used to love taling walks with Arthur around the garden paths overlooking the sea, they used to talk about freedom, the ships on the seas, what they would do if they escaped..

Mrs Addington addressed him once again. “We wanted to talk to you, Constable.” She started, taking a seat on a nearby bench. The other ladies perched themselves on another nearby seat, still within earshot. Mrs Addington patted the seat beside her, Morland obliged, lowerng himself onto the wooden slats.

“Of course, Ma’am, what can i help you with?”

“Your party of course!” She chuckled, the other girls joined in.

“Don’t you remember?” Lisa questioned, she groaned at the confusion washing over his face.

“You told Miss Falker about the surprise and she told Mrs Sackville who told like- everyone, so WE told her to tell Mrs Falker we’d throw a party for it tonight and to tell the whole town to come celebrate! .. Did she not mention? We already took Arthur out shopping for an outfit a week ago! Looks very dashing, might i add. Anyway, tonight is already the talk of the town! Oh, and don’t worry.. Arthur just thinks it’s a normal party.. the whole town has been keeping it a secret! How wonderful!” Lisa rambled excitedly from the bench, this was all news to his ears.

“We made sure to make it exactly one year on from the other party! How romantic..” another girl named Bertha sighed dreamily.

“I.. can’t say she mentioned it, no.” Morland admitted, the ladies looked at him in terror.

“OH Heavens! You need to get ready then!” The ladies exclaimed, the three youngest lept to help him stand. “Quick, we have to find him something nice to wear!” Another lady named Alice shouted, they began dragging him towards the market, Mrs Addington hurriedly hobbled behind the constable and the enthusiastic ladies.

“Don’t you worry dearie.” She chuckled to him, “That lovely Constance girl told us you’d have forgotten! That reminds me... we have to stop by the jewellery shop!”

Morland mentally facepalmed.

_Constance.._

_Of course she’d know about all of this.._

=========================

Arthur’s mood seemed to fall substantially throughout the day, Mrs Oliphant had him on a wild goose chase.

She had im inspecting... trees. Vandalised trees.

Of all stories he could be given, he had to research the ‘Wellington Tree Vandal’.

_Peak of your career right here, Arthur._

At least it got him out and about, he could really use the air.

He had the party to look forward to, he’d rather enjoyed the last one.. Mrs Addington really had a way of bringing the Village together, another party that would never be forgotten.

Heck, people were STILL talking about the last one!

Funny, Arthur never was a party person..

=========================

The ldies had given up their search for an outfit that would fit, bobbies were simply too tall for the latest of Wellie trends, Lisa had ended the search by telling him that his last outfit was grander than the lot.

He’d buy it.

He stood downstairs in that same outfit, hard to believe he’d worn it to impress the very same man he’s now living with, exactly a year ago.. on that day. 

The ladies really had went all out for this. His own plans for the evening had been overwritten by the party, he told Miss Faller to send his order of flowers straight to the party instead.

Arthur finally made his way down the stairs, he was wearing his coat tails, a bowtie neatly tying the outfit together. He looked dashing, as Lisa had said..

She wasn’t lying.

He gave a small bow to Arthur, a cheesy gesture to make the tense man feel more at ease. “Shall we?” He muttered smoothly.

Arthur couldn’t hold in his laugh, Morland knew exactly how to take him off edge.

They began their quiet walk together.

The same sights that had hit them that past year came flooding back to them, the way they walked.. the steps they took.. the sights they saw.

Arthur could almost make out the ghosts of their former selves walking in front of them, shy and akward..

Fools in love.

Now here they were, it was almost emotional. He couldn’t believe it had been a year. He allowed his head to lean on the Bobby’s arm as they walked. He could feel the taller man looking down at him.

It wasn’t long before they made it to Mrs Addington’s home, they were surprised to fond a large crowd already awaiting them. A cheer erupted from them.

Arthur’s confusion peaked, it reminded him of his return from the garden district.. wellies crying in happiness, others cheering them onwards. Mrs Addington stood at the door, she gave both the boys a kiss and a hug as a warm welcome.

Let the party begin!

It was rather similar to the last one, Arthur found himself in the ladies corner again, he didn’t realise the three woman watching him from Mrs Addington’s side, the same giggling faces that had greeted Morland that morning.

Morland found his way towards his squad, Constance stood in between them, a sweet smile on her face.

“Congratulations Morland!” Whistler bellowed over to him, only for Constance to slam her foot on his. He yelped in pain, hopping on his good leg to cradle the injury.

“SHH! He hasn’t done it yet! You don’t want Nr Hastings catching on, Do you?” She eyed him, a warning.

“N-no ma’am!” He exclaimed, the tears from the stinging sensation graced his eyelids.

“Then hush, and for gods sake smile!” She snarled before turning back to Morland.

“Sorry Morland! I’ll keep these lads in line.. so, when are you doing it?!” She squealed, he smiled at her shyly.

“Well i WAS going to do it at home.. in fact- I would have already done it by now if SOMEONE had warned me about this before hand!” She started laughing, he kept his smile.

“Im so Sorry Morland! I just had to see it!” She laughed, “I couldn’t miss your bumbling for the world..” she ran a hand over her eye, wiping the happy tears that threaten led to fall. She was so proud of her friend.

The events around them quietened, everyone knew that was the signal. Morland reached for the object in his pocket.

“It’s happening now, I suppose. Wish me luck!” He winked, beginning to hurry into the growing crowd. The bobbies offered their best wishes before finding a good vantage point to view what was about to go down.

Arthur hadn’t noticed the quietness until three ladies appeared at his sides. Grabbing his arms and pulling him.

“Come on Arthur! You’re needed!” They giggled excitedly, Arthur had no room for protest. He was hoisted into the centre of the room.

He was pushed into the open space in the middle, suddenly thrusted into the centre of a large crowd of prying eyes. Eyes that were all focused on him.

He was once again, for lack of a better term... piss scared.

He spotted the crowd parting upon Morland’s enterance, he walked to Arthur, strong and confident strides. Something was definitely happening.

He felt liek a sore thumb, he couldn’t help but stick out. No exit in sight. He focused his eyes on the approaching man.

“W-what is going on, Morland?” The man held his hand up to him, a signal that he had something to say.

Arthur could see it up close now, the composure his partner so desperately tried to keep.

He wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

Morland grabbed his hands, slowly winding his fingers, tangling them in his own. Arthur didn’t take his eyes off the man.

“Arthur... Arthur I- I’ve only known you for a year..” he stopped to clear his throat, the cracks ready to form in his voice, he forced himself to look at the ground.

“And that year has- quite frankly it has been the best bloody year of my life... at least that i can remember!” He huffed a chuckle, the room laughed in response. Arthur found himself smiling like an idiot, the realisation dawning.

“I wanted to... well I just want to know that..” he sighed, lifting his head to peer into Arthur’s own eyes. All his nervousness vanished at the man’s expression.

“I love you, I really do. And that’s why i want to do this... I want to spend the rest of my life with you..”

He lowered himself on one knee, suddenly gazing up at Arthur, who found his body leaping back a step at the surprise.

It was happening...

Morland took in a shaking breath, “Nowhere else in the world will let us have this kind of bond.. so, while we’re here, together i’d like to- I suppose what im saying is.. well rather asking... Will you marry me, Arthur?”

Tears had never entered Arthur’s vision quicker, he swears. He had no words, the nerves had him frozen..

He found himself nodding, rapidly towards the man. Allowing his tears to flow feely. He lept towards the bobby, enclosing him in a hug.

The room cheered for him, cooing at the beautiful display before them. Arthur finally understood, this was an engagement party!

Arthur pulled away after a moment, Morland still on his knee, he gazed down at those loving eyes.

“Y-yes George... I will!” He laughed, another cheer erupted.

Morland removed a ring from his pocket, amethyst and diamond encrusted around the band, inside the letters ‘GM+AH’ were engraved. It was perfect.

He slipped it onto the other man’s finger, before standing up to pull him into a kiss.

The two would not split apart the whole night after that, many people approached offering small gifts and congratulations. The bobby squad approached.

“Congratulations! Mr and Mr husbands to be!” Williams said, slinging his arms around their shoulders, Mcdaniels rubbed Morland’s hair.

“We’re so proud of you!” Perry exclaimed, trying hard to keep his own tears in.

Constance offered the couple a hug, before grabbing a glass of champagne.

“A toast!” She proclaimed, holding the glass skyward.

“To the happy couple on their Engagement!”


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the ladies go shopping/ Morland plans his stag night

When Arthur had accepted Morland’s proposal... he didn’t think his life would suddenly revolve around wedding planning..

Yet here he was, sat in a rather large group of ladies, old and young, picking out what kind of bouquet he should have.

“Oh but brides always need a bouquet!” Mrs Addington was arguing with Mrs McKay, who had suggested he carry perhaps a fashionable purse.

“Why wouldn’t want flowers as they wak down the aisle!” She questioned.

Arthur sat tiredly on a couch nearby, watching Miss Falker run around searching for different bouquet designs and flower combinations to show the ladies.

“Mrs Addington, I- im not a bride!” He combatted, she looked at him, laughing.

“Oh nonsense deary! Every wedding needs a bride, and every bride needs a bouquet! Let’s go with the Echinacea!” She pointed to a hideously pink flower, Mrs Sackville shook her head.

“No no dear! Lillies and Peonies!”

“I still think he should carry the purse...” Mrs Mckay snorted, Lisa, Bertha and their friend, Allison, took their seats next to Arthur.

“Mother,” Lisa spoke up, gaining the ladies attention, “I think Arthur should perhaps pick what’s best, it’s his wedding after all!” She giggled, the old lady looked at them.

“Well of course dear! What donyou thing would look best, Arthur?” She questioned, all eyes on him.

He hesitated, “Er... Hydrangeas? Traditional and blue, aren’t thay?” He rationalised. Excited whispers erupted from the old ladies.

“You’re a genius! They would go perfect with the decorations!” Mrs Addington smiled.

“We’ll put this order in with Miss Falker, then it’s off to visit a dear friend of mine for the dress!”

_Decorations?_

_**Dress?!?** _

=========================

“A stag do?” Morland questioned the enthusiastic nodding of his squadron.

“Yes, an absolute must sir!” Constable exclaimed, “Let us take you out, a final night on the town... a single man!”

“But where would we go?” Mcdaniels rubbed his chin.

“That ones easy. The reform club!” Williams pitched in. Morland could faintly see Constance shaking her head from the opposite side of the room.

“Sounds like Morland’s kind of thing..” she chuckled, Morland found himself blushing.

“It’s the only club around... other than the Jack-O-Beans... and nobody wants to go to THEIR club evenings..” Perry sighed. “They don’t even allow alcohol!”

The other bobbies scrunched up their faces in disgust.

“Or we could just stay here and have a party lads?” Morland suggested, Constance stood from her chair.

“You boys are doing this all wrong, you’re not meant to TELL him where he’s going! It’s a surprise!” She said, matter-of-factly.

“Uh.. i knew that!” Constable exclaimed. Constance once again shook her head.

She looked Morland in the eye, “I know this is usually the best man’s honour..” she gestured to Whistler, “However i think i will be the one to plan your Stag night, Morland. Can’t trust these idiots with that honour!” She chuckled.

“B-but girls aren’t allowed!” Perry exclaimed, she slapped him on the back of the head.

“It’s this or i stay and help Arthur fit into a dress.. while im happy to be your Groomsmaid, well..” she muttered. “Im definitely going to the Stag night.”

There was no question about it.

=========================

“You’re friends with David Hackney!?!” Arthur exclaimed, the man was eyeing up and down.

“Of course she is darling, I know everyone whose anyone here.. And YOU just happen to be exactly the man i was looking for!” David exclaimed, he circled Arthur.

“I recognise you, didnyou not model for me once? Ooh yes! I remember now, my Lightbearer inspired line!” His eyes lit up, Arthur remembered the embarrassing event...

“Trust me, YOU are going to look STUNNING! I would do no less for such a beautiful model.. tell you what, I will design for you.” He moved Arthur to stand in the middle of the room, his secretary supplied his companions with chairs to sit and view.

“This outfit will be amazing, just for you! It’s already going to be the wedding of the century! A bobby sergeant and a hero! Oh yes i’ve heard all about the man of the year, stopped a downer no less!” He pulled out a tape measure, the secretary joined his side ready to mark down the sizes on her clipboard.

“No, you my friend will be the perfect bride!” Arthur felt hos eyes roll again.

“Im not a bride...” he sighed, David halted in his movements.

He gave Arthur a warning glare, “Wvery wedding needs a bride, silly... oh heavens, you don’t think I meant a DRESS DRESS, did you?” 

He laughed at Arthur’s confused glance, “Oh darling! No no, heavens no.. it wouldn’t suit you... darling, you’ve got the shoulders for it, but nor nearly enough rump! Let’s be serious here! No, we’ll make you something slim... to compliment your figure, bring yoir cheekbones out...” he mumbled, wrapping the tabpe around the man’s waist.

“And I already have the perfect veil!”

=========================

“Oh just look at his little face!” Mrs Addington cooed at Arthur, the ladies not far behind in their reactions. He found himself swarmed by them, shecking his outfit out.

“This isn’t the final product... goodness no, I wouldn’t give you one from the store room. This IS his size though! I say it suits him well..” David studied him, he straightened the veil on Arthur’s head.

He wore a tailcoat frock, muh like that of a ringmasters, silver buttons, white fabric with embroidered grey flowers at the ends of his sleeves. A white and grey vest sat above a simple white shirt and bowtie. His trousers were white, a small hrey stripe travelled downwards towards plain white Oxfords.

The veil was enormous, stretching out half the length of the floor, it featured the same flowery lace pattern. Arthur felt oddly confident wearing it, Comfortable, held on by a small tiara. 

He felt pretty.

“Oh my goodness, the coat is just marvellous, simply inspired!” Lisa squealed in delight.

“This can’t possibly get any better! David dearie, when do you think the dress will be ready for?” Mrs Addington questioned. He mulled it over in his mind.

“I shall have it ready for November, ooh! Perfect timing for a Christmas wedding!” He giggled.

“Oh i do hope it snows!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i’d get this small chapter put of the way first, before the real stuff happens!


	3. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a visitor/ Morland’s bad day

Arthur found himself alone one night, Morland had been careful enough to ensure that Arthur never be left alone in the dark..

Especially after the Haworth incident..

Arthur found himself enjoying the freedom, it was a night he could call his own.

He got to work cooking, a small thing really.. he wasn’t so hungry tonight. He began humming small tunes to himself, sweet solitude.

He heard a knock at the door.

It was unusual to say the least.. after all, who would come knocking after curfew? His anxieties spiked...

_It wouldn’t be the doctors again, would it?_

_No, no.. that’s silly.._

Arthur made his way to the door, opening it a crack. He spotted the face of Constance.

“O-oh Constable! It’s you!” He stuttered, Constance smoled at him.

“Oh please, Mr Hastings, i do believe we’re too well acquainted , forgo the formalities. We should be on a first name basis!” She wxclaimed, holding her hand out. Arthur shook it somewhat reluctantly.

“How do you do? My name is Diana Carlile Constance Thompson. But please, do call me Diana.”

“Arthur Earnest Hastings, lovely to meet you..” he smiled somewhat nervously.

Whenever he had seen this woman it had been under somewhat.. tense circumstances. He was afraid he hadn’t quite made the best of first impressions. In fact, his first immediate thought upon seeing her was ‘what am I being arrested for this time?’

Constance’s was much the opposite. She saw an adventurous troublemaker trapped inside the body of a scrawny, akward and sarcastic man..

And she’d be damned if she couldn’t draw him out of his shell in time for her best friends wedding.

“Is that what George calls you?” He asked, she only laughed in response.

“No, I’d punch him if he did! May i..?” She gestured to the inside of the house, Arthur jumped in realisation.

“O-oh of course- where are my manners... Care to come in?” He asked, she accepted ths invite happily.

“Tea?” He questioned, she tooc a seat on the livingroom couch, crossing her legs over and leaning back on the chair, relaxing.

“Yes please, Arthur. Got any strawberry joy?” She questioned, hardly disappointed at his negative response.

“I can go out and get some?” he called back to her, she shook her head. “Not at all, Arthur, I’d prefer to mix mine in! You should try it, better than that horrible stuff that comes in tea bags.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He replied, setting the kettle on the stove to boil.

Arthur turned to see Constance’s face, she looked rather conflicted. “What’s the matter?” Arthur could already tell that this behaviour wasn’t like her.

“I... I wanted to ask you something..” she gazed to the floor. Arthur resumed making the tea.

“Whistler told me you were somewhat...” she hesitated, “..close, to Miss Boyle..” she sighed deeply.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at her as he carried the tea to the sitting area, placing one cup down in front of Constance, he joined her sitting.

“I.. yes i am! What uh- what’s wrong?” He gulped, he knew he’d be the first person she’d suspect..

“People are saying she’s gone on holiday.” She stated, Arthur found himself nearly gaping at her expression, she looked so broken.

“I’ve heard that too, yeah..” he said, a silence befell the room. Arthur took a sip from his cup. Constance spoke after a few moments.

“How did you know her?” She finally looked him in the eyes.Arthur hastily placed his cup back down.

“She and I, we’ve been friends since... since well, I can’t seem to remember?” That was too close, he’d nearly said childhood.. unfortunately the end of his speech seemed more like he was asking himself a question.

Constance took that as a bad sign, she’d pushed him too far. In her eyes, trying to remember the past could bring everyone down.. They both needed another joy.

She dropped one pill into her own tea, stirring it gently, before doing the same with Arthur’s before he could protest.

“That’s enough of that chatter, we’ve missed our dosage!” She chuckled before taking a sip, her smile instantly growing as her world grew brighter.

“Go on, Arthur! I promise you’ll like it!” He took the cup in his hands.

He supposed he had no choice.

One down the hatch..

=========================

The blower wouldn’t stop for a second. Orders and letters from well wishers coming in every few minutes, he knew something wasn’t right..

Morland sat reading telegram after telegram, different areas of the city being closed off and isolated, changes to the men’s routines.. different Wellies pitching ideas for the wedding.. it was difficult to sort through.

He only managed to catch certain things here and there..

Something about a breach.

He hadn’t realised how long he’d spent in the office, it was practically midnight by the time a knock arrived at the door, and it was a few seconds before Constable invited himself in.

“You alright Morland? You’ve been sitting here for hours!” Morland finally lifted his head towards the clock.

23:36

He’d been in there for 11 bloody hours.

He moved his hands to his face, letting out a tired huff. Constable hesitated at the door, he sensed the man was in no mood to be disturbed.

“We er.. we were getting worried.. that’s all. You didn’t show up for lunch and you never miss it.. bad day?”

“You have absolutely no idea Jack.” He addressed the constable by his name, taking the man by surprise. Morland obviously wanted to forget the formalities, a need for personal conversation.

“I should be happy right now, what with the wedding planning and all.. but im just so.. busy! That blower’s ringing is doing me head in! And now they’re asking me to change the patrol routes, im already spreading you lot thin as it is!” He exclaimed, Jack Constable took the opportunity to sit infront of him.

“Listen, George, just you go home. It’s not worth the hassle. I’ll sort this mess out, alright?” George let out another heavy sigh, rubbing his temple.

“Alright.. I’ll only be a moment.” He stood, walking towards the door, he gave Constable a pat on the back.

“Thank you Jack, honestly i needed that.” He smiled before leaving.

Constable rose to take Morland’s place, he had a long day ahead of him.

But at least his friend could relax.

=========================

The first thing that alerted Morland when he approached his house was the door. It lay slightly askew, Arthur would never leave it open... he was a perfectionist.

The second, he discovered as he went to open that door. Laughter, a woman.

Constance’s famous laugh.

He burst through the door, turning his head towards the source. To his surprise, Arthur was sat, enjoying a laugh with Constance, they both turned to look at him.

“Oh George! You simply must join us, Arthur has some of the funniest stories!” She laughed, Arthur nearly doubled over in the enjoyment.

“He tried my tea, the one you thought tasted horrible.. and he loved it!” George stopped for a moment, Arthur was on joy?

He studied the man, he showed no signs of early withdrawal, no shaking, no vomiting... he was fine.

But how? Arthur had developed a rather nasty reaction to joy..

It hit him like a brick,  
The hot water!

Everyone knows it reduces the effects of joy, Arthur must not be experiencing the side effects.

“I was telling her about that one time Consable Whistler came to us for a change of clothes! Remember? His partner had tried to have them washed!” He said between hiccups of laughter.

Constance was once again set off. Morland approached them, standing just behind.

“Oh! We should talk about the wedding, seeing as both the grooms are here!” She gasped, Arthur enthusiastically agreed. Constance took his hand in hers.

“There’s a few ideas i have in mind for the reception that i think you’re going to love- oh, George don’t just stand there, be a dear fetch us some more tea!”

This was the last thing he needed to come home to.


	4. Lessons in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Rehearsal/Bridalwear

“No.. no! Constable Constable, you’re not doing this properly!” Father McCartney cried from the church altar, causing the constable to jump from fright. 

“Once again, from the top!” He boomed, everyone returned to their starting positions with a sigh.

This was their third and final wedding rehearsal, the first day in December. David Hackney’s wishes, it seemed, were to become true. The snow was already settling on the ground outside.

“Alright, our groom enters with the best lady and groomsmen.” The father prompted, George and Constance enter first, followed by Whistler, the ring barer, and the rest of the squad. They took positions in front of the right hand side of the altar.

“We shall then have our flower girls enter..” he pointed towards the back entrance, Mrs Falker and Mrs Addington descended the aisle, throwing invisible flowers.

“And then our bride.. with the bridesmaids.” The finished, Bertha, Lisa and Alice descended the aisle, a rather fed up Arthur in tow. He seemed to be hiding his mood rather well.

Mrs Addington and Mrs Falker took a seat at the front aisle, the bridesmaids and Arthur reaching the front left of the altar.

“Very good!” The father smiled down at them, “However, Miss Addington, the maid of honour must always come first.” Lisa quickly swapped places with Bertha, letting out an akward chuckle.

“Sorry father, I shan’t forget that next time!” 

He turned his attention back to the couple before him. “So now I would begin processions, I shall do a service normally, and then i shall ask you to read out your vows.. i do hope you know them off by heart.”

He then gestured to Constable, “I shall then call for the exchanging of rings, Constable step forward.”

Constable moved to the couple, a pillow in hand. “It is your job to hand the right ring to the groom, and the left ring to the bride. Let us not make any more mistakes please.”

Whistler nodded to the man, passing the right ring to Morland, and the left ring to Arthur. The father sighed in relief.

“Good! At least you didn’t drop it this time...” he mumbled to himself before clearing his throat.

“Remember, Just about everyone in Wellington Wells will be in attendance, There is no room for mistakes.”

Constable returned to his spot, Arthur and Morland held the rings in their hands.

“Now, the exchanging of rings. I shall ask you the question, Constable Morland, you shall place the ring on his finger... and you will reply?” He asked the man, who turned to look at his partner.

“I do.” He stated. Arthur couldn’t hold the blush back, and this wasn’t even the real wedding!

The priest then turned to Arthur, “i shall then repeat that question to you, you shall place your ring upon his finger and you shall say?”

Arthur nodded, “I do.”

“At which point i will announce your union, and you will share a kiss. The couple will then be first to exit, then the Maid of Honour and the Best Lady, and then the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Finally the flower girls and the family.” He gestured to the back of the hall, the group acting out his orders. When they reached the back of the church hall, they could hear the priest clapping.

“Perfect! Absolutely perfect!” He approached them, patting Morland on the back.

“You all did very well... except you..” he eyed Constable, who found himself blushing in embarrassment, causing the other men to silently laugh at him.

Constance let out a sly smile, slinging her arm over Constable before addressing the rest of the squad. “At least he offered to do it, the rest of you cowards were all too scared to volunteer!” It was their turn to laugh.

The priest turned to the couple, ignoting the hilarity of the men.

“Congratulations both of you, i wish you all the luck in the world.. when i see you in two days time, I expect we’ll be making history!” He beamed to them, both earning a hearty handshake from the man, before turning to leave.

As soon as they had left the building, Arthur found himself being whisked away by a very excited Mrs Addington and the group of yound ladies.

“Oh dearie, it’s time to go pick up your dress!” She exclaimed happily, his arms were being held by the ladies as he was dragged away to the designer’s shop.

He caught one last glance of Morland, shining him a smile, before he disappeared down the street corner.

=========================

The faces of the ladies and David   
Hackney watched the changing room door with anticipation. 

David had all but halted his latest range of winterwear to design Arthur’s wedding wear, needless to say he was bouncing anxiously to see the results.

Gasps of awe arose from the ladies as Arthur exited the dressing room, David’s eyes shining in pride.

“Oh dearie you look amazing!” Mrs Addington squealed in delight, herself and a group of old ladies rushing over to feel the material, taking note of the different patterns.

“Your skin tone was a rather difficult work around... but i think the lace really compliments your tone..” David muttered to him, he joined the ladies in his inspection.

Arthur wore a suit, similar to the first one he had been asked to try on.

An 1830s style white frock coat reaching down to his knees, lace woven around the trim. He wore a vest beneath it, white with gold woven into the seams in a vine-like pattern, a white shirt with a bowtie sat beneath it. He wore simple white dress trousers, his shoes a matching set of Oxfords. The veil had been kept out of the equation this time around, much to Arthur’s delight.

All in all, Arthur would become the very face of Wellington Wells fashion in two days time..

No he didn’t feel nervous at all.

The entire outfit lit up in the light, he wondered how everyone’s eyes were faring just looking at him. They didn’t seem to care, they were too focused on the fine details. Mrs Addington wouldn’t stop feeling the golden buttons sewn onto his vest.

He was going to be wearing this..

It was hard to say he wasn’t already in love with the outfit...

He adored it.

They let him enter the dressing room to change once more, he managed to catch one final glance at himself in the mirror before he undressed.

And he smiled.

=========================

Morland truly hadn’t thought of his outfit, it hadn’t even occurred to him until Constance had already told him that it had already been taken care of.

She really went above and beyond the call of duty.

What had really peaked his interest was the mention of the superintendent, who had apparently ‘approved his outfit’. 

He didn’t know it was something that needed approval...

Then again bobbies were expected to be in uniform at all times.. heck they even have their pyjamas issued to them.

He knew he wouldn’t see the outfit until the day of the wedding anyway, he was frankly looking forward to the surprise.

He sat for the longest time, watching his friends quietly plan the next evening’s events, and he grinned.

There were truly no better friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i’ve had a very busy week!
> 
> The next chapter should be out in a few <3
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Dusk Before Dawn

Friday, December 2nd, their final night together as fiancés, for on the 3rd they would announce their union.

Constance and Arthur had kept up their little friendship, finding comfort in their similarities, Morland was happy the two were rather close, even inviting Constance to join himself and Arthur in their afternoon luncheons at the O’Caurant, today had been no exception.

She’d showed up to what Morland had intended to be their final romantic lunch out, he’d booked a table at the restaurant and had to beg the waitress to add another chair for her to join them.

He wouldn’t lie, he’d been annoyed at the intrusion, although he wouldn’t have shown it outwardly..

Had Constance conveniently forgotten that this was their last day together? He wanted all his focus to be on Arthur and Arthur alone..

He couldn’t understand why Arthur wasn’t as upset as he was.

Part of him felt jealous, Arthur spent so much of his time with her now that it could sometimes feel like he’d become the third wheel of the proverbial waggon.

But he would endure, for he loves Arthur and Constance, and they are happy as friends. And if they were happy, then he was happy... to some degree..

And then nighttime had fallen so quickly, before he knew it he was being swept off to his Stag Night..

He squeezed Arthur’s hand as the cries of his squad, and many stray male wellies erupted, a large group was formed outside of the house. Constance seemed to be leading the merriment, this was all of her planning, of course. They were obviously there to pick up the groom.

Arthur smiled at him gently, allowing the man to kiss him one final time as an unmarried man.

Morland was swiftly dragged away by the crowd, the singing and shouting of the men jumping happily down the street, Arthur caught Morland’s eyes one final time before they disappeared.

And then Arthur was alone in his house once more, smiling to himself like an idiot.

For the next time he would see that man his life would be changed forever.

Perhaps for the better...

He found himself being pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the window...

=========================

‘Goodnight Irene’ had never sounded more agonising than what escaped the group’s lips.

Nevertheless, Morland was having a blast! He’d been carted down to the nearest pub as he’d been wisked away from Arthur, a night of drinking would commence!

He didn’t expect that night of drinking to be in the reform club of all places..

He sat at the bar shyly, hearing laughter and the harsh buzzing of electric batons all around him.. he couldn’t believe he was doing this..

He could make out Constance’s evil grin as she studied him from across the room of rubber-clad fanatics, she’d sone this specifically to take him out of his comfort zone. 

His own squad seemed to already be shitfaced, dancing with the other wellies, Williams allowing one of them to shock him.. he looked oddly at home..

Even some of Constance’s squad had been allowed to join the fun, despite how much she despised them.

This was all rather disturbing..  
But he wouldn’t let her win this time..

“Fuck it” he muttered, pouring the bottle of scotch he’d been cradling down his throat..

If it’s a party she wants, It’s a party she gets!

=========================

Arthur nearly had kittens!

He turned quickly towards the sound of the knocking to be met with a face..

A very ginger face...  
He gasped.

_Ollie?_

“Ollie...” he whispered, the man indicated for him to open the window.

Arthur quickly dashed towards it, unlocking it and allowing the man to climb through.

Before he knew it he was closing Ollie in a hug.

“O-oh my god.. Ollie! Where did- what happened? You just- just disappeared! I thought maybe Victoria had-“ he rambled, the man cut him off with another hug.

“Aye lad.. I know, Im sorry. I had tae lay low so you and yer bobby could stay. Bloodhounds, you know! I knew if they’d went on my trail they’d have forgotten all about you.” He muttered to the younger man, he could feel his body shaking.

Arthur pulled away, wiping a tear from his eye. He’d missed the older man.

“What are ye crying for lad? I made it in time.. didn’t i?” He questioned, crying was a bad sign for Ollie, in his opinion crying could never be happy.

“I-im sorry i just- made it in time for what?” Arthur questioned the man, who looked at him as if he’d grown two heads.

“Yer wedding lad! Who else is gonnae give ye away!” He exclaimed, it was Arthur’s turn to look surprised.

“Give me.. away?” He whispered.

He certainly loved Ollie more than he had ever loved his father, and his uncle no longer spoke to him..

He certainly thought of Ollie as a parental figure..

But he’d never call him dad..  
Would he?

“Why would you-“

“Because lad, when you walk down that aisle... and you marry that man? I’ll be losing the only son I have.” He put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

The waterworks began almost immediately.

Ollie was a man Arthur would be proud to call his father, and now to hear the scott returning those feelings the day before his wedding?

It was all so overwhelming..

“Th-thank you” Arthur whispered, Ollie smiled up at him. 

After a while Arthur finally calmed down, he shared an akward chuckle with Ollie.

“Well I... Im glad you’re alive!” Arthur said after a while..

“Aye, me too lad..”

There was a knock on the door, likely Mrs Addington and the hen night party, they agreed that Arthur would be staying at Mrs Addington’s house for the wedding..

Bad luck to see the groom after all.

They were going to the restaurant for a lovely dinner, all expenses paid by Mrs Addington herself for their little group.

Arthur helped Ollie into a nearby closet to hide before answering the door.

Lisa squealed and took Arthur’s arm in her excitement the moment he opened the door, dragging him out of the door.

“Oh i can’t believe it! It’s nearly the wedding!" She shouted, Bertha and Alice mimicked her mood.

“How do you feel!?” Alice asked him.

Arthur took one look vack to find Ollie peeking out the door, offering Arthur a smile, before closing it slowly.

Arthur stopped in his tracks and looked back down towards the lady, a small smile on his face.

“I feel... complete..”

He stood like that for a while, contemplating his life until that moment. He was truly happy.

After a moment, Mrs Addington’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Are you coming dearie? We’re running late!”

“O-oh yes! Sorry!”

=========================

“So h-how... how many..” Morland hiccuped in the middle of his speech, his words slurred. “How many times have... have you been in here, eh Will?” He asked the bobby before him.

Morland was indeed... drunk.

Williams looked back at him, swaying where he stood.

They were all drunk.

“I’ve been around the block... innit?” Williams giggled at him, Morland laughed back.

“Is this- is this where you run off to... every night?”

This earned another bout of giggling from Williams, who moved to lean on Whistler for support.

“Hehe... yeah”

Many of the guests that night had passed out or left for home by now, the squad among them. Only Whistler, Williams, Morland and Constance remained of the group, a few wellies littered the room.

Morland slung his arm around Constance, who hadn’t drunk nearly as much as he had.

“You really..” he hiccupped again, Constance clasped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughter.

“You really know how to.. how to throw a party!” He slurred, before he promptly passed out on the ground.

“Oh dear!” She exclaimed, before having the best laugh of her life. She’d have to carry him home, it seemed.

Morland had better sober up for the wedding!


	6. You & I (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grooms prepare for their big day

_Arthur found himself in a dark void, there was no ground, yet he felt a surface beneath his feet._

_This was rather bizarre, how did he get here?_

_He took a step forward, safe, he continued walking._

_A mist began to enter the void, soon it was hard to see._

_Then he heard something, footsteps coming from behind him. He spotted the silhouette of a man, taller than him... not quite as tall as the bobbys.._

_A familiar feeling washed over him, he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.._

_He hadn’t seen this man before, at least in adulthood. He began to approach slowly._

_The face..  
Those eyes.._

_“Percy..?” He asked in a small voice.._

_The man began to approach him._

_The room thrned cold, he reached out his hand and-_

“GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!!” Lisa, Bertha and Alice screamed from the sides of his bed, Arthur’s poor heart nearly lept from his ribcage.

“Ooh it’s the WEDDING DAY!!” Alice squealed, the other girl joined her. Arthur quickly regained his composure, joining with an akward laugh.

“How are you feeling? Are you nervous?” Bertha asked him, Arthur had no time to respond before he was dragged out of the bed and over to the vanity mirror. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Lisa questioned, the door swung open to reveal Mrs Addington and David Hackney, another lady joined them.

“I hope you didn’t frighten the dear too hard!” She laughed as she addressed the girls, she approached Arthur, leaving him a small kiss on his forehead.

“Oh you should have seen how excited they were!”

Arthur smiled to them.

David approached him, “Arthur, meet my assistant... she’ll be styling your hair. And you’ll be happy to know, we have the PERFECT style in mind!” She said, the bridesmaids grew even more excited.

“And we have the makeup!” They added, david and Mrs Addington took a seat on the bed.

It was time to get ready.

=========================

Morland’s head wasn’t loving him at all, but he should have to preservere, and with very good reason.

He was getting married today!

He’d been up early, him and his squad had been called for a special debriefing before hand from the superintendent, likely to present his outfit to him.

It made no sense to him, attention from the superintendent was reserved for high ranking officers or particularly troublesome officers that required disciplinary. Just one more thing to make his day more special.

Morland knocked quietly on the superintendent’s office, when he entered he saw the superintendent seated with two inspectors, in red uniform, and Constance. She held a cup of tea in her hand. The room looked relaxed.

“Constable Morland, come in.. sit.” The superintendent spoke, Morland remained silent, taking the chair in front of the large desk.

“As you know, i have been having a discussion.. of a sorts, with Constable Constance here. She is your Groomslady, correct?” He questioned.

“Yes sir.” Morland nodded, he had to be on his beat behaviour.

“Well, my dear fellow, we have found you the perfect uniform for your wedding. Inspector, id fou’d please.” He gestured towards tge box that sat on the ground, the first inspector opened it, he held the outfit up to the man before him.

Morland stared in shock.

“But.. that- wasn’t that Chief Inspector Reynolds’-“

“It was indeed..”

Mess dress, identical to his own set, gold embroidered, decorated. Black trousers and golden stripe.. there were a few differences however.

This uniform was white, and had a sash. A high ranking official...

“I’ve been thinking Constable, you see.. you are a well respected sort of fellow. I want to make you our next Chief Inspector.” The superintendent finished bluntly, Morland would have thought he was joking, if not for the seriousness of the man’s face.

“I... I don’t know what-“

“Don’t waste your breath Morland, you deserve this promotion, you and your squad make our constabulary look good. I couldn’t think of a better man.” He offered a quick handshake, before gesturing to the next set of clothes to be pulled from the box.

A bobby uniform, the same as his own.. except this one was white. And it came with a matching helmet.

At least it was a change from the colour blue...

“I will announce your achievement at tonight’s festivities, I trust that you’ll keep this quiet until then?” Morland nodded in response.

“Anyway, you should both be off, the reception is in a couple of hours.” The superintendent stated, allowing Morland and Constance to take their leave.

“Constable, Chief Inspector.” The superintendent nodded to them, both inspectors stood to attention.

“Superintendent.” They replied, standing to attention, a nod of their head before they left to get ready.

As soon ad the diir close md, the straight faces of the constables turned to those of ecstatic teenagers, they found themselves squealing.

“I-Im Chief Inspector!” Morland’s voice almost cracked in joy.

“And... and Im getting married in less than2 hours!” He cried, bring a hand to his cheek in disbelief.

Constance hugged him, “Oh Morland, isnt this absolutely wonderful!?” She looked towards the pile of uniform she’d been carrying.

Truly this would be a historical day.

=========================

A knock at the door, Mrs Addington looked absolutely delighted.

Arthur could only stare at himself in the mirror, his suit was stunning.. he couldn’t believe he’d be walking down the aisle in it in less than an hour.

His hair had been styled to the right slightly, trimmed at the front and left slightly longer at the back, overall not much had changed... but it looked more elegant somehow.

Lisa handed him the Bouquet.

“Something old, Something new, something borrowed and something blue...” he spoke, the other girls listening in.

He had his Something new, the suit. He had his Something blue, the bouquet of Hydrangeas.

The ladies looked around sheepishly. “Oh dear..” Lisa began, “we’d absolutely forgotten about that! Oh my goodness..” she muttered in dispair.

Mrs Addington chose that moment to enter, a man following behind her.

“Oh Arthur dearie, there’s a man here to see you!” She exclaimed, he turned to look.

He was met with the face of Ollie, who had dressed in his very best kilt, a green and blue tartan. An old sporran hanging from the front. He wore a blazer, above which sat a tonnag of the same tartan pattern.

Arthur’s face immediately lit up.

“Oh Artie...” he whispered towards the younger man, who found his way to hugging the scott.

“I’ve never seen you that clean.” Arthur joked, Ollie huffed a laugh.

“Watch it lad, Kilts were made for fighting you know!” He threatened l, the other man laughed along with him.

They eventually tuned into the commotion taking place around them, the ladies panicking about the two missing items on the list.. Mrs Addington knew how to ease the girl’s tension.

“Oh Arthur, would you come here for a second? She gestured from the vanity, a small box in her hand. Arthur obliged, approaching.

“I was going to wait until a little while later, dearie... but I think you’ll need this.” She said, opening the box to reveal a small golden locket, plain and scuffed. Well worn.

“Im not a very sentimental woman, but this is a locket from my husband... Lisa’s father. He gave me it just after the victory, before he left for the camp!” She chirped happily, gesturing for him to sit on the stool before the mirror.

He looked at her through his reflection, Mrs Addington raised her arms above his head, wrapping the locket around his neck.

“Your Something old.. a gift. Love it as much as I love you.” Ahe amiled to him, leaving another small kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you..” he whispered to her, he felt warm, his hairs stood up from the sensation.

A family.

Ollie approached, pulling an item from his sporran. A single sovereign.

He twisted it in his hand, before looking at his little Artie.

“I brought this, it’s a penny from yer mother’s shoe..” he began, a blush washing over him at the wording he had used.

“I-I mean that, well, it’s a funny story.. when yer parents were married, yer mum hidden a penny in her shoe,* one that had been used by her mother on her wedding..”

He laughed slightly at the memories, “She lost her shoe, the lass! I found the penny sometime after, in the grass.. I’d meant to return it for years. I suppose, now I finally can..” he handed the old sovereign to Arthur.

“Something borrowed..” Arthur whispered, wiping away a small tear. He’d always loved his mother, his father not so much.. he hasn’t spoken to the man sinct he day he moved out..

But his mother was a wonderful woman, she had cared her best for her two boys, and had cried the most at Percy’s loss. Arthur often thought she’d died of a broken heart.

None of them truly forgot about his brother, after all.

To be holding something, anything taht was hers.. a worldly possession no matter how small, decayed or beaten up, was still something that had belonged to her.

Something he could remember her by.

He hid the penny in his right shoe, under his sole, before standing to hug the scottsman once again.

An understanding passed over the room.

He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - It is a very common practice for brides to hide a penny in their shoe to pass on to their own daughters as their ‘Something borrowed’
> 
> It is considered good luck and a tie with familial connection, so you will never forget your roots.


	7. You & I (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

The room was filled with chatter, quiet, excitied murmurings of the people in the pews awaiting the events that day.

Faces of both poor and rich, famous and insignificant, familiar and unfamiliar. It did not matter.

It was a day of union, between two men. Only love mattered.

Morland stood, his back to the door, facing the altar. He was doing his best to hide the faint shaking in his legs, the slight hitching of his breath, the bead of sweat threatening to fall from his forehead.

Constance immediately noticed this, placing her hand on his arm for comfort, they shared a brief smile.

Both were startled out of their quiet moment as nusic filled the room, the organ quieting every voice in the room. Morland finally turned to view the door.

The flower girls, Mrs Addington and Mrs Falker made their way in, followed ny the bridesmaids, and once they had taken there positions, as rehearsed, Arthur and Ollie began to make their slow way in.

Ollie clasped Arthur’s arm in his, being sure to guide the nervous man, who was equally as terrified as Morland was. Ollie found himself nervous, he had been away from society for so long, hiding as he had been Wellington Wells’ most wanted man. 

To his relief, nobody could recognise him.

Arthur had been silently praying not to trip over himself like an utter clutz, but his anxieties were calmed at the sight of Morland’s face... 

He’d never had anyone look at him that way before.. the Initial shocked expression at the sight of Ollie had turned to one of absolute bliss on the bobby’s face at the sight of his soon-to-be husband..

This only proved to Arthur that he was making the right decision by marrying the man..

The music came to a halt as Arthur stepped upon the altar, Ollies arm untangling itself from his own, he could feel the older man moving to take a seat next to Mrs Addington, who patted the scottsman on the knee.

Morland immediately held Arthur’s hand in his own, they stood there for a moment, ignoring the world around them. It was only them for eternity..

The priest cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

“Friends,” He spoke loudly, a large grin graced his face as he raised his arms at his sides, “we are gathered together in the sight of God To witness and bless the joining together of Groom and Bride in marriage, whom have come to give themselves to one another in this holy covenant.”

He clasped his hands together, glancing down at the book in front of him.

“I ask you now, in the presence of God and these people, to declare your intention to enter into union with one another through the grace of Jesus Christ, who calls you into union with himself as acknowledged in your baptism.” He asked the couple before him, before turning to face Arthur.

“Arthur Earnest Hastings, do you take George Morland to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in heath, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?”

Arthur turned back to his partner, he smiled contently, “I do.” He spoke, he’d bever been so sure about anything in his life..

The priest nodded to him, before turning to address Morland.

“George Morland, do you take Arthur Earnest Hastings to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him aslong as you both shall live, till death do you part?”

Morland wasted no time in his response, he took Arthur’s other hand in his own, before responding; “I do.”

The priest once again raised his voice to the attendees, “Who offers their blessing to this marriage?”

It was Ollie’s turn to stand, as Arthur’s father figure. He answered, “His family and I”, he offered Arthur a smile, the boy had never been so greatful.

“Let us pray. Eternal God, creator and preserver of all life, Author of salvation, giver of all grace: Bless and sanctify with your Holy Spirit Name and Name, who come now to join in marriage. Grant that they may give their vows to each other.” The priest spoke, prompting Morland to begin his Vows.

“In the name of God, I, George Morland, take you, Arthur Earnest Hastings, to be my Husband, To have and to hold From this day forward, For better, for worse, For richer, for poorer, In sickness and in health, To love and to cherish, Until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.” 

It was Arthur’s turn to speak.. he could already feel himself choking up, he looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact. “I- In the name of God, I... Arthur Earnest Hastings, take you, George Morland...” he broke into a nervous laugh, Morland’s eyes lit up, giving the man’s hand a gentle squeeze to help him. A gesture to let him know that he was there for him.

Arthur was greatfull for this, he continued, “.. to be my husband, To have and to hold From this day forward, For better, for worse, For richer, for poorer, In sickness and in health, To love.. and to cherish, Until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.” He finished with more confidence, peering upwards towards the Constable.

The priest gave a glare towards Jack Constable, who had been sweating in his spot.. he had better not miss this vital cue..

He began, “These rings are the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to us the union between Jesus Christ and his church. Prayer Blessing the Rings..” to his relief, Constable stepped forward towards the couple as on cue.

The priest began his prayer; “Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings, that they who wear them may live in your peace and continue in your favor all the days of their life; Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen”

Constable handed the first ring to Morland, who held it between his thumb and index finger, “I give you this ring As a sign of my vow, And with all that I am, And all that I have, I honor you; In the name of the Father, And of the Son, And of the Holy Spirit.” He spoke as he slid the ring upon Arthur’s finger.

Constable then handed the ring to Arthur, who mirrored his lover’s actions, repeating the words. “I give you this ring As a sign of my vow, And with all that I am, And all that I have, I honor you; In the name of the Father, And of the Son, And of the Holy Spirit..” he then slid the ring upon Morland’s finger, before joining hands once more.

Constable returned to his original spot, allowing the priest a sigh of relief, “Now that Name and Name have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I announce to you that they are husband and wife, you may kiss.”

Almost immediately, Morland found himself pulling his husband closer to him, Arthur’s hands shot up to grasp the back of his head as they shared a kiss, the room shot up with a cheer.

They broke apart after a moment, turning towards the back of the church, they took each other’s hand..

The priest shouted above the cheering Wellies, “I introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mr Morland-Hastings, Congratulations!”

The music started up once more, as the couple shared one last small kiss before beginning to walk out of the room.

Ollie and Mrs Addington followed them not long after, Mrs Addington turned to look at the man.

“Has anyone ever told you that your beard is... rather dashing?” She giggled at him, Ollie nearly rolled his eyes..

Not again..

Arthur and Morland made their way along the street, the celebrating wellies throwing rose petals over them, sharing in their happiness in a celebration of love..

Arthur just couldn’t believe he was married, he didn’t feel much different, and yet..

Here he was..

He leaned his head on Morland’s shoulder as they walked, he could barely make out the words when Morland spoke, “I love you, Arthur..”

Arthur looked up to him, offering a small kiss on his cheek before whispering back, “I love you too..”

_Till death do us part.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a traditional christian wedding so sorry about all the god stuff.. but, well it is the main religion in England so :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception of the year!

The streets of the Parade were filled to the brim with Wellies, celebrating their newest occasion, it was to become a yearly celebration according to the Executive Committee, who had taken to the dance floor immediately upon their arrival.

The main square of the city had been decorated for the occasion, a makeshift stage added for the band, and dining tables and chairs set up all around. A latge buffet hd been supplied by a very proud Alceste Lefrançois from his very own local restaurant, he liked to think he played a part in the couple’s union... seeing as that was where their relationship had started.

Mrs Addington had supplied the cake, hiring personal caterers to assist her in baking it. It towered over the wellies below it, enough to feed the entire wedding party and their guests certainly.

She was currently sat at the main table, having stolen a seat next to Ollie, who was questioning his existence as the lady chattered on about much of the gossip floating around her circle of friends, it wasn’t long before he was swarmed by the entire group of older women...

He couldn’t possibly tell how long they sat flirting with him, he didn’t really care to remember.

Ever a polite man, he decided to quietly listen and nod, how did Arthur put up with this nonsense...

Speaking of the main couple, Arthur and his newlywed husband had already been dragged away to pose for photographs by both the official wedding photographer and the O’Caraunt’s very own field reporter.

They were promptly marched around the various scenic views, overlooking the ocean, statue, buildings or garden areas, the duck pond and the wedding stones outside of Awkrite seemed to be the most popular area.

It was a bit of a hinderance ti their evening of fun, but they knew they would not regret it. A wedding album will last longer than a night, after all.

When they finally arrived back at the party, they were met with a short applause, Arthur was pulled aside from an excited group of women, young and old, all single or widdowed, not that they would remember.

 _The bouquet toss! Of course!_ Arthur remembered happily, it was time to pass on the towel.

Mrs Addington perked up almost immediately, “Girls! Girls it’s starting, oh how exciting!” She called, immediately earning the attention of the group, who began to make their way towards the frantic crowd. She stood next to Ollie for a moment before she whispered to him,

“I’ll be back for more later” she giggled, landing two small pats on his behind, he hot upright in shock, before grumbling a curse at the old woman under his breath.

In the end she had, in fact, been the one to end up with the bouquet, having fought through the stampede of excitement and wrestled the flowers from the hands of other aspiring young ladies, of course she flaunted her victory to Ollie, before wrapping herself around his arm with a grip equivalent to that of any workshop vice. Ollie would find it growing increasingly more numb as the night went on.

The couple joined them at the long table, taking their own seats next to their friends and loved ones, the feast would begin!

And to Arthur’s surprise, his very own uncle would show up, assuming a seat on the far end of the table. His heart swelled with joy, how he’d missed his uncle Norton.

Morland found himself confused as Constance approached him with 5 bottles of scotch, laying them out on front of him without explanation before standing behind her own chair and lifting her glass.

A few clinks sounded as she hit it with her fork, the street silenced, all eyes on Morland’s very own Best Lady, she had raised her wine in a toast, ready to deliver the first speech of the evening.

She looked towards Morland with a smile, clearing her throat before she began.

“I guess I’m going first then!

So… introductions! My name is Diana.. and for those of you who don’t know me I’m George’s long suffering best friend.” Snickers arose from the wellies, Morland couldn’t help but let oit a sweet smile for the woman, who else but she could speak of him this way?

She continued after the snickers quietened down, “First things first, I would just like to draw your attention to the 5 full scotch bottles in front of George, this is because George has a big mouth a can’t help getting involved. This is a preventative measure to ensure this doesn’t happen. If he interjects at any point then his forfeit is to ‘chug a bottle’.  Arthur, I apologise if this effects ‘later on’, but needs must!” Another round of laughter arose from the crowd, the squad making mocking faces at the now doubled over Morland and Arthur.

“But before I start with this fine customary duty of giving George an uncomfortable few minutes, it is part of the official duty of one of the best men.. or in this case, the best lady” she gestured to herself, “to thank the father of the Bride, Ollie, on behalf of the bridesmaids for his kind words, a for having them play a part in this special day. I ask my deer Lisa, my dear, how many beer bottles has he hurled at you today?” She gestured to the maid of Honour, she was truly a hit!

“Indeed the bridesmaids are only eclipsed by Arthur himself, who, I'm sure you’ll all agree looks absolutely raveshing.

I would like to start by talking about George’s early love life!  Now before any of you think this is a big NONO at a wedding.  I have cleared it with Arthur and he is fine with it.” Her friend was now burying himself in his palms, she was going to wipe the floor with him...

“During his primary school years, George was ‘absolutely desperate’ for a girlfriend, and the strapping young lad he was, would ask the whole school to go out with him almost daily.  Until one fateful day a girl said yes: Rebecca Foster was her name, George was instantly head over heels. Being 8 and in love every time he went anywhere, on holiday, day trips away…. His brother Eric had told me that he would have to bring Rebecca back a present!  This went on for about 4 months, until one day Rebecca got tired of this over affection and dumped him at school by bringing everything... and i mean everything, in that he had ever bought her and dumping it, for lack of a better word, it in the middle of the school playground.” She paused to cock an eyebrow at George, she hopes he will interject soon... she can’t wait to get him pissed. A night to remember!

“I bring this up today because I just want to let you know George that the staff have been warned not to place the presents in a large pile.  In case you have a panic attack!  I would like to add though, Arthur, that this did make him put up a bit of a guard in future relationships but you have well and truly smashed that down!  So well done to you Arthur, you now have a completely besotted wet blanket as a husband.” A cheer rose up from the gasping crowd, their sides had split long ago, Arthur moved his hand to wipe a tear from his eyes, he’d been crying from the laughter!

“I would like to point out though that age is but a number, yet Arthur, being 5 years younger than your new husband, you are so much more mature than my dear friend shall ever be.. and how you have domesticated him! It’s simply beyond my imagination.  The amount of times the lads and I would be watching Uncle Jack or listening to some other plucky music station, our minds would wander after a bottle or two, and one of us would say something like.  ‘When is George gonna’, and this is in Whistler’s exact words on one particularly memorable occasion, “find a girl settle down and get married, he’s a good looking chap”, to which would normally rudely interrupt by saying ‘Find a **GIRL** , are you sure?!’” Oh what swift irony, the crowd seemed to love it, and Constance herself could not hold down the laughter withi herself.

“Anyway I digress... Williams, you owe me a tenner.

Anybody that knows George will also know how much of a show off he is, Arthur I seriously don’t know how you manage to live with his constant idiotic banter.  I remember on the return from my job interview, I nearly thanked George for such great advice and nearly wished HIM good luck with HIS interview he took over what i was to say so much...” she paused, offering him the first sincere smile of the night, 

“To be honest though George, I have never minded that one bit. I used to try and compete with you.. a good workplace rivalry, but as hard as it is to admit as your best friend, you have always been l years ahead of me on entertainment. You make friends wherever you go.  You have that charisma and likability that most others dont, including our own Arthur, honestly such a wimp!  
You are a great listener believe it or not. You have always been there for the lads and I, and many other citizens in need, including most importantly the amazing man by your side today. Even though it doesn’t look it from first glance, you two are made for each other.  And I am looking forward to seeing what other big life memories you can make together.” Applause arose, she leaned down to offer Morland a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before she rose once more to finish her speech.

“Now that was all far too mushy and far sincere so I would like, before I end today, and pass you over to the bride’s father, Ollie Starkey, I would like to ask a question. Did anybody know that George has a rather peculiar interest in french maids?”

 _Oh no.._ it was Arthur’s turn to join Morland in burying his face in his hands, both as red as ever.

“Well he does! I could tell you every detail of that man’s sex life and you would never be able to see him the same way again! By the way Arthur, lace definitely suits you..” she offered a sly smile, Ollie nearly choked on his drink.

“I tease, i tease. Time to wrap this up, To the lovely couple! May they enjoy each other and their fetishes!” She giggled, a final applause rose from the audience as she took her seat once more, it was Ollie’s turn to stand.

He hadn’t planned a speech, he supposed he would just wing it.

Mrs Addington signalled for him to stand, he rose slowly, hesitatingly.. that was a lot of people...

“Distinguished guests, those of dubious distinction and those of no distinction, family, relatives, in-laws and outlaws, young and old, friends, friends of friends, freeloaders and hangers-on, let me extend a warm welcome to Arthur and George’s wedding reception celebration...” he trailed off, tense at the sudden attention..

Oh what was he doing?

“Ye see... Winston Churchill was apparently asked to address a London school, he got up and said, “Never, Never, Never give up!” then he sat down- Well you are not going to get away quite as easily as that, but I will try to be brief. I’ll be like Uncle Jack.. short and entertaining!” He chuckled, he knew the wellies would enjoy that one.

“Today I am the proudest man in the whole world. Seeing the boy yoy think of as a son looking so happy and radiant is a truly amazing experience, but i cannae help but feel a little tinge sadness.” Murmurs arose from the crowd, absolutely the wrong thing to say.. keep it going Ollie..

“For those who know me well... which will be very few of ye, being generous does not come naturally to me. It dazed me just a little in the ceremony when I had to give him away.

Wedding days are meant to be unforgettable and this one certainly will be. I, for one, won’t forget how heart-warming it was to see two fantastic lads like Artie and George making their vows to each other... I won’t forget how proud it has made me feel to be the bride’s chosen father. And I won’t forget what a pleasure it is seeing them now, sharing the happiness of their great day with all of us.

Arthur has been like a ray of warm sun light on my soul from the day he entered my life. Now, he begins a new life and there will be another man to whom he will turn to for love and protection... who he has turned to even more imes than I perhaps already, But I want him to know that i’ll do my damndest to always be there for him.” He lowered his hand to place it on Arthur’s shoulder as he spoke.

“Let me just say what a wonderful ceremony it was. Being Scottish myself, I had been hoping that we might be wearing kilts today. But our own David Hackney seemed very keen on the suit, and lets just say the Constabulary is rather tight on their uniforms policy!  It has though provided me with my first opportunity to wear a skirt in public... since a rather amazing bar fight last time i was down in Aberdeen.” He earned his first laugh of the evening, he figured he’d best keep that up.

“I raise my glass to honour my son on this his wedding day. It is hard to find the right words to express the depths of my feelings. He was a strapping young boy, and I am sure he will make as fine a husband. I am filled with a curious mixture of joy and wonder. Joy at the happiness I see in his eyes, and wonder at the miracle of seeing this wee lad from next door grow from a baby to a bonnie man. 

Our Artie was a really ugly baby when first born, in fact I was quite shocked when he was first shown to me - until his mother turned him the right way up!” He laughed loudly, infectious enough to echo from the mouths of each guest in attendance, his confidence was definitely growing.

“Now I know that I am at risk of being the bragging father here, so I should add that Artie hasn’t always been perfect - but you don’t make a big deal of that on the brides’ big day. 

They say that.. when a man holds a woman's hand before marriage, or in this case a man holds a man’s hand.. it is love; and that after marriage, it is self-defence. Talking of marriage Artie and George are alike in many ways. They even chose the same day to get married!” He could rival uncle Jack at this rate, he figured, perhaps take that smiling idiot down a notch before he smashed his face in. Being the joke teller was actually rather fun!

“Now it is my pleasant duty to propose a toast to the happy couple and I know that everyone here will want to join me in raising your glasses in a toast to a long, happy and healthy future together, filled with the sound of laughter. 

Here's to the past, for all that you've learned.  
Here's to the present, for all that you share.  
Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together...  
Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom … Arthur and George …The new Mr. & Mr. Morland-Hastings!”  


He took a swig from his tumbler of scotch, his actions repeated by the cheering guests, a polite clap sounded as he took his seat once more, Arthur murmured a small thank you to the older man, who was at this point just happy to be there.

What a perfect day this has been..

Then came the first dance, It was Morland who led Arthur to the middle of the mess of tables after food had been served and eaten, leading him into a small waltz as the music began.. and ending with a slight dip and a deep kiss.

‘Only You (And you Alone)’

Never had a song spoken to them so fully, and as they danced, the people began to join in, Mrs Addington at one point in the evening had managed to drag a very reluctant Ollie onto the dance floor. Arthur rememberered splitting his sides at the sight of the akward old couple-that-weren’t-a-couple..

And then the cake cutting, they tried not to snicker as David Hackney screamed.. Morland had nearly dropped cake down the front of Arthur’s suit, in the process of feeding him. The fashion designer lept forward, hankerchief in hand to rescue the young man’s good looks.

A night of dancing, drinking, love and merriment continued well pst curfew... the day had alowed an exception.

Arthur had introduced Morland to his very own uncle, he was ecstatic to have once again regained contact with the man, he learned that his uncle had moved his house to Maidenholm, his business being elsewhere nowadays. They pledged to stay in touch, as the only family members to still enjoy each other’s company.

But something else caught Arthur’s eye, he stared onwards as the two men continued to become acquainted.

A familiar face, staring back at him.

But why now.. it had been so long..

Arthur quickly excused himself, letting on that nothing was wrong, he walked towards the public lavatories..

The person was following him, he could tell.

He hightailed it towards the mens room.. but upon hearing the sound of sobbing, he cracked open the door to the ladies..

“Lisa..?” He whispered, the woman jumped at the sudden voice Before pulling him into the room.

“PLEASE... Please don-don’t tell anyone!” She practically screeched through her heaving breaths, Arthur could make out the sight of a joy bottle.. fallen on the tiled floors of the bathroom. She had obviously attempted to open them with shaking hands.

Arthur swallowed, nodding. He couldn’t find the words.

“O-Ollie’s... Ollie’s speech just- I just remembered... i’ll take my joy! I promise!” She begged, grabbing onto Arthur’s collar, heplaced his hands on her shoulders in confusion at the sudden contact.

“N-no no i... I won’t tel anyone, I promise..” he replied, she looked him in the eyes.

“You’re... y-you’re off your joy too, arent you?” She sniffed, curiosity overwhelming her. She could tell just by his expression.

“How... how long-“

“Just over a year now... Morland is one too- that is, a downer.. theres a- well.. therea few of us.” She looked up at him, rather taken aback.

She sat on the floor, suddenly not feeling her legs support.

“How have you-“ she gasped, looking up at him.

“H-how have you not been caught!” She asked in awe, certainly not about to go back to her ignorant life, she had seen the truth many others had forgotten.. and couldn’t in good consience go back to living like that.

Arthur removed a bottle, looking like that of a normal joy bottle. He quickly pressed them into her palm.

“Take a few minutes.. try to calm down, then take one of these.” She opened her mouth to protest before Arthur once again cut in.

“It’s not joy, it’s... sunshine. It makes you look like you’re on joy, the peepers won’t even notice you! These should last you a week at least, meet me at my house after the party, I want to help you.” He whispered to her, “I have to go before im missed, you’ll be ok!” He gave her hand a squeeze before turning to leave.

Lisa stood after a moment, before she began to wash her face in the sink. She would do as she is told.

Arthur was relieved to find that the face he had recognised was nowhere in sight, that relief soon vanished as he felt himself being dragged into the mens room. Before he knew it his back was slammed into part of the ceramic wall.

He quickly lost his footing, stumbling to stay upright at the painful movement, he raised his confused eyes upwards, only for them to widen interror, he found his jaw had gone slack, and allowed it to hang open, his heartbeat rising within the short span of time..

He was shaking.

“D-da.. dad?” He squeaked, the man staring back at him smiled.

“So many years, and not one single phonecall... Im very disappointed in you.” The man replied, Arthur was startled by the sound of the door locking, and two sets of footsteps approaching their family reunion.

Soon both members of the Byng family were glaring over his fathers shoulders towards him.

“They have something to say too, son. Got some tome to chat?” He chuckled to his child.

That was all Arthur needed, in an instant black spots began appearing in his vision, the buckling of his knees.

He began to lose conciousness..

=========================

Morland was having a blast, having seen Arthur enter the bathroom, he began to introduce himself to each of the esteemed guests.

Arthur’s acquaintences, old colleagues, current colleagues, friends both old and new, even the guests that had no relation to either of them, the stragglers.

...a man named Clive Berthwistle.

He didn’t quite like that man..

He ended up sitting at the table of old ladies, Mrs Addington being absent as she danced the night away with Ollie.

He found the ladies hilarious, they simply had to comment on the bodies of the men around them, complimenting Morland and the other bobbies on their tall stature, and speculating on which of the officers would make fantastic lovers.

All in the name of gossip, of course he found this hilarious.

The attention of the guests was drawn away as a scream arose, a woman.

She came running towards the party, something was indeed giving chase. Morland rose from his chair..

He squinted his eyes to see the form behind her... a man, small stature.. frantic.

Then he saw the purple, hystoplasma..

A plague wasterel!

He grabbed his whistle, if there was ever a time to use this it was now. He sent a signal to all nearby bobbies, his squad immediately spotting the danger.

Constance instructed her men, or ‘idiots’ to evacuate the welies, while Morland moved his men forward to tackle the problem head on, within minutes the area had been cleared and the problem neutralised.

The woman was promptly pulled aside by a team of prowling doctors.

Morland instructed his men to scour the area, he had to know how this had even happened.. how did a plague wasterel get into the parade?

He chose this opportunity to search for Arthur, he hadn’t seen him exit the bathroom..

He sprinted down towards the mens room, attempting to push it open..

_Locked?_

He tried bashing it in.

“Arthur, Arthur are you in there?!” No response.

He exited back onto the street, the once snowy surroundings began to melt as rain poured from the sky, the makings of a miserable British winter..

It was empty now, hard to believe there were festivities here not moments beforehand.

He heard it too late, footsteps, before he could turn around he felt the agonising slice of a blade digging into his side..

Quadruple the size of Verloc’s scalpel, Morland at first didn’t register it.

He felt confused, and weak.

He heard a muffled scream, the sound of a struggle as two beings overpowered their captive.

A man stared back at him, one he did not recognise, wielding a now very bloody kitchen knife.. he looked like a wasterel..

Whoever he was, he certainly hadn’t taken their joy in a long time, his eyes..

“Sorry to gatecrash.. but my son has some questions we’d like him to answer.” The man spat down towards him, before walking off to follow the three struggling silhouettes.

He could still hear that faint, muffled screaming.

Morland looked down, he watched as the white of his uniform turned to red, the coldness of the rain piercing him, diluting the red that threatened to pool around him, the blood was washed away with the rain. Yet the stain continued to engulf his uniform.

He could feel the pain now, at first what started as a small sting, soon blossomed into an extreme burning sensation, the situation finally began to register to him. His eyes began to water.

He couldn’t move, not even his arms.. he tried, maybe he could slow the flow of blood.

He couldn’t move.

His breathing hitched, heavy and panting, each one sent another dagger into his lungs, drawing out small gasps.

A whistle, running from each side.

The last thing he heard before he focused his eyes skyward.

Before he felt himself being pulled into oblivion.

=========================

Ollie had been evacuated with the others, and after a failed attempt to regroup with Arthur, was growing very antsy.

He didn’t like this one bit... that was a plague wasterel, wasn’t the Parade supposed to be safe?

He tried peering over the heads of the worried crowd, who were being split off to be escorted back to their homes, he could feel himself being pulled with the crowd.

His arm was being tugged at, Mrs Addington stared up at him with round eyes.

“Oh do come back home with me, I shouldn’t want you out and about with these barbarians roaming the streets dearie..” she pleaded, but he did not care.

He instead dismissed her, “Sorry lass, i have tae find the wee lad, Artie, I haven’t seen him around.. I’ll be back in a jiffy!” He exclaimed as he slipped away down a back alley.

He began his sprint back to where the party had been, he thought he’d been fast enough to slip away..

Obviously not fast enough..

He felt his arm twist behind him, a cuff placed on one wrist, before swify catching his other hand.

He was pressed against the wall so roughly that his nose broke under the pressure, he let out a groan as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

“Thought I wouldn’t remember you, Mr Starkey?” A woman’s voice sneered, _fucking damn it!_

Constance leaned in closer to him, he craned his nexk to peer at her, enraged. He could fee the blood in his veins begin to boil.

“How stupid do totally think i am.” She scoffed, “You’re under arrest, for the breaking and entering of Miss Victoria Byng’s home, destruction of property, withholding of joy without the authority of a doctor, kidnapping and murder..” she listed off, Ollie could only roll his eyes as she spoke.

 **”If ye want to take all FUCKING DAY ABOUT IT then fine!”** He screamed at her, _**“SHUT YOUR FUCKING GUB YA GOBSHITE!”**_

Constance narrowed her eyes at him, before roughly shoving him towards the nearest popper.

“So be it, get a move on.. _downer_ ” she sneered,

This was going to be her best interrogation yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next part of the story everyone! This is the calm before the storm indeed!
> 
> Enjoy the fun while it lasts ;)


End file.
